Haunted Song
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Bloodcraven is a notorious family, who've done anything and everything to get what they want. They like their secrets and love power, things gained through a pact with a nightly being. Everything was perfect, till Hellsing got involved. With a bitter grudge, the head of the Bloodcraven family gives the Hellsings hell, unknowing linking two pasts that had been forgotten.
1. Haunted Song

Drip.

Where am I?

Drip.

Why?

Drip.

Who?

A young woman looked up to the crescent moon that had never changed. The one constant thing she could hold onto in a world that was forever changing.

She looked over the hills, moors that stretched beyond human sight.

 _Yes, I'm here_. She looked down at a young girl with black hair yelling at a young boy. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head as she pointed a finger at him. _I am here. Here for them._

"Ah mom! Help!" The girl had tackled the boy to the ground and was sitting upon him. She sneered at him, calling over to the woman.

"Titania, if this is your 'son' he sure is weak. Teach him something to toughen this big baby up."

"Yes, mistress." She smiled at them, while touching the choker around her neck. Her expression changed to surprise as the boy got up and was running away from the angry girl who waved an umbrella at him. A sudden shiver caused her to clench the small ruby that dangled from the choker. She had this feeling.

Something was going to change this happy family.

And whatever it was…. a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Bloodcraven's Secret

Tick tok, tick tok.

"Where are they? They said they would be here," a small voice echoed through the halls of an art museum. "I hate it when people are late! Don't you Allen?" The owner of the voice turned to a boy in his late teens, with auburn hair. He in turn, laughed at the young lady by his side while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah-yeah!" His British accent clashed with her light Scottish one. The little black haired girl turned to the boy with a glare.

"I order you to go search the area to find this person and bring them here right now! I will not continue to be inconvenienced by some squabbling royal emissary who can't even arrive to the meeting place at the correct time!" The young boy sighed, bowing slightly before taking off down the empty corridor.

He walked for some time before he saw a gentleman who was dressed in a business suit, staring at a painting of Jesus Christ.

"Ahem, are you Sir Michaels?" Allen approached the man, who seemed surprised to see the young boy. The man nodded, straightening his tie while clearing his throat. "Lady Bloodcraven is waiting down here. Please follow." The man seemed a bit apprehensive to follow the boy, but did anyways. When they arrived at the meeting area, he was quickly escorted into the museums garden café.

In the light of the setting sun, sat a young girl with long black hair and was wearing what would be described as a Lolita style black and white dress. Beside her, was another young female, possibly the same age as the boy, with straight bangs that cover the upper part of her face and her red hair in side pigtails. She wore an old maid outfit reminiscent of the Victorian era.

"Sir Michaels, I presume? You sure did take your sweet time getting here. I had to have a talk with the museum curator to keep it open for us." The young girl had a heavy tone of annoyance and glare harshly at the older man. He felt a shiver run through his body as the maid looked at him, a sliver of her gray eyes peeked through her bangs.

"I am Lucia Bloodcraven, you asked for a meeting on behalf of the royal family. So I suggest you hurry up and explain yourself or I will leave. I have more important things to take care of." Lucia's voice was a mixture of boredom and cold, leaning an elbow on the table as the maid poured her more tea.

"Ah, yes. Lady Bloodcraven…" he paused, unsure about how proceed. He wasn't expecting a young girl to be the head of the infamous Bloodcraven family. "Yes. Her royal highness as asked for your assistance. We have been informed of a terrorist group on the upper most part of Northern Ireland. They have no name and although small, seem to have the potential to take out a whole town. There has been no evidence of…" He hesitated, which received a raised brow from Lucia. She straighter her body out and scowled deeply.

"No evidence of what?" She emphasized the 'what', glaring.

"Evidence that would call for another… groups actions under the Queen's command-" Before he could say any more, the girl stood up. Both servants appeared by her side as she started to walk away.

"If you even have to consider them, I see no reason to even continue this conversation." She paused before reaching the door, which was being held open by Allen. "Send the mission's information to Willow. I want it by the morning, so you better hurry up. Allen, Ana, I think it's time to pay Uncle Will, a visit." The two servants nodded, following their mistress out the door, as the sun sets upon Glasgow.

They made their way through the art museum and out to a black car that waited for them. Upon sitting inside, Lucia groaned and laid her head on her maid's shoulder.

"Titania, you will be ready for the mission wont you?" A black aura surrounded the maid and red sparks danced around her body as it shifted to that of a woman in her early twenties. Her wine colored lips curled to a smile as she nodded.

"Of course. Allen?" The boy snapped his gaze from the passing environment to look at the woman.

"Really Master?! Do I get to come this time?" He asked, amber eyes wide with enthusiasm as Titania laughed.

"Yes, I think it would be a good piece of training for you. Besides, if something goes wrong, I want to return to our lady's side and protect her." The woman's smiling face received a pinch as Lucia pulled on her cheek.

"Stop talking like that! Titania, you will come back unscathed, by 5:00 a.m. sharp! I will not tolerate a servant who thinks so little of her own powers." The little girl turned forward in a huff, causing Titania's gaze to soften.

Two hours later, they arrived at the Bloodcraven manor. As they exited the car, loud noises were heard from inside the manor. Lucia's mouth twitched as she stomped towards the large double doors. With a swift tug, she yanked the doors open. In a scurry, a row of maids and butlers mirrored a row of armed men who bowed to the young lady.

"Welcome home Lady Lucia!" They called out in unison. Lucia's eyebrow twitched as Allen snickered behind her and Titania shook her head.

"YOU FOOLS!" The young mistress berated her soldiers for making a mess in their drunken stupor and not training. Then she yelled for maids and butlers to clean up the mess and prepare her dinner. She dismissed Allen and Titania, who headed to their training area.

"Hey Master… why does Lady Lucia hate the Hellsing family so much? That's who that guy was hinting at right? That the terrorist might be vampires." Titania stopped short of the shooting range, hoping that Lucia wouldn't hear them.

"There is a lot of history between the Bloodcravens and Hellsing. But…"she looked down in sadness. "Alister Bloodcraven…my first master…" She stopped, then looked at Allen. "It's complicated."

"Well… have you ever met someone from Hellsing? They do what we do right?" Allen asked, hands behind his head.

"Umm… not exactly. Hellsing is responsible for destroying any threat to England… of the supernatural kind." Allen stopped walking, turning to his master who had a distant look on her face.

"They kill vampires… us." The thought finally hit Allen. He never really thought of himself as a threat since he became a vampire fledgling under Titania's care. She had always been so wise, and blood was always in supply at the Bloodcraven manor, that he never had to resort to what some vampires do. Those were the kinds that Hellsing exterminated. "Man, I never thought it would be so complicated. Ever think that we'll clash forces?" He received a slap to the back of the head and flinched away from Titania. "Hey! What's that for?"

"Don't even think about it! We are just bodyguards, remember that! What are we suppose to do if we encounter a member of Hellsing… or any other organization like them?"

"Run away?" Titania smiled, before handing Allen his gun.

"Yes. Now, you should work on your marksmanship. Lady Lucia gets grumpy if she thinks you're not training." Allen grumbled while aiming, gunshots echo in the night.

By the next morning, details of the mission arrived as accepted and when night came, Lucia and her servants were already at a mansion in Northern Ireland.

"Well Uncle Will, it seems that Rachel's leaving you was a heaven sent. That heathen of a woman was just poison to the family's name." Lucia called out in the luxurious study. With walls lined with books and a warm fire lit, Lucia sat in front of her uncle's desk, tea cup in hand. She took a sip from the red china before setting the cup down on the desk. "How far away is Caster from here?" The balding man placed down his wine glass and stood up.

"About an hour. The roads are rough to the hamlet, but it does have at least over 200 people for the population. Are you sure this is where that terrorist group is going to strike next?" The little girl's sharp violet eyes snapped to her uncle.

"My servants are already on their way."

"Master… I don't think this is right." Allen stammered out. They had reached Caster, the small town had been painted with blood and groans of the dead echoed in the moonless night.

"You're right Allen. I had a feeling that this was the case, but then why did they ask for us instead of Hellsing?" The red head woman thought, communicating through thought to her fledgling. Slowly, red seeped into Titania's gray iris, before turning her eyes a sharp crimson. "Are you ready Allen? Vampires are tricky… but for some reason these vampires have a strange smell. Like… they're new." Allen nodded, running head on with Titania calling after him.

The female vampire sighed, taking to the shadows as she moved quickly through the ghoul crowed streets. She hated dealing with ghouls, but then again, more people could suffer if they were left alone. Allowing her fingers to grow into elongated claws, she swiped through the ghouls like they were air. She could hear Allen's gunshots in the distance. A smile crossed her face, but disappeared quickly when she heard him cry out.

"Allen!" she cried. She zipped through town to find a tall, blonde man standing over Allen, with a bayonet in his hand. With wisps of blackness surrounded her claws, they shot forth, piercing the man's shoulder, halting his attack. He looked at Titania, whose eyes had turned cold. She slowly walked forward, twisting the claw that was in the man's shoulder.

"Get away from him." Her voice held no emotion, flicking the claw out to rip open his shoulder. The tall man did nothing, didn't even flinch.

"Another heathen tae be purged from the world. Protestant dogs. In the name of God, I shall cleanse this place of yer damned souls!" Papers flew out from around him. When he went in for the attack, she blocked his bayonet with her claws. Although they could not cut through, it burned her skin beyond her gloves. Bringing her other hand around, she sliced through the metal easily.

"Seems that I can even cut through blessed objects as well." She looked at her smoking hand. The blessed silver stung but it was nothing to the pain of seeing Allen with one of those bayonets in his shoulder. Her expression contorted, her fangs poked beyond her lips. "Allen, leave."

"But mom!" The boy cringed as he staggered to stand. Her eyes flashed between him, and the priest before her. He had enough strength to pry out the bayonet, holding his open wound.

"Do not question me!" She cried, as the priest came at her in a fury of slashes. Allen disappeared into one of the houses, so Titania took this chance to put her plan into action. The priest had obliviously killed the vampire who created the ghouls, so she would try to get her and Allen out of the town. Something about the priest unsettled her, as the wound in his shoulder seemed to have stopped bleeding, and she could not smell fresh blood.

Jumping into the shadows, the priest threw taunts at her. She paid no mind as she found what she had been looking for.

"Ahhhh, wahhhh!" The cry of a little girl drew the blonde man's attention to one of the houses. With the windows shattered and door broken in, he could see a little girl sitting in a pool of blood. She was sobbing loudly, crying for her mother and father. Seeing a small child in such disarray touched the priest.

"Ma dear child, ye poor thing." He crouched in front of the sobbing girl.

"Ma-mummy and pa-papa!" She cried, trying to use her hands to stop the tears flowing from her hands. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but was shocked when a hot pain flashed acrossed his stomach. The little girl had a claw like the vampire, slicing it through his midsection. He jumped back, and the girl disappeared into the darkness of the house. He ran out the back to find a young pregnant woman crying.

"Ye foul beast!" He lunged at the woman who jumped away. The shadows engulfed her, turning back into the vampire woman. He had sliced off her arm, which fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Her expression twisted slightly.

"That… actually kinda hurt." She said, almost absentmindedly. She looked down at the limb before picking it up and reattaching it. Blood and darkness mended the wound, repairing it. "You're no fun. I don't want to play anymore. Must be going, can't keep them waiting." Before the priest could attack the retreating figure, a ring came from his pocket. He growled to himself, answering the phone.

"Wow mom, I can't believe that happened." Allen said, sitting on a bench outside of Uncle Will's home. When the priest was distracted, Titania escaped with Allen. His wound was still open and he happily received the blood packet from his master. Titania sat down at the table that had been set out in the garden. She poured her blood from a tea pot into a tea cup. She took a sip before placing the cup down, her eyes focused on the red liquid before her. Her mind had replayed the conversation she had with her master.

An Hour Ago

"What!?" Lucia's voice echoed through the manor. Her servants had returned, one with a wound and the other very troubled.

"It seems it was a vampire problem, and a priest had beaten us to it. He wounded Allen and I could sense he would be far too strong for me… in my current condition." Titania hated to admit that sometimes she didn't drink blood because she worried more about Allen or Lucia to do so. This also made Lucia mad.

"A priest! Who the bloody hell does he think he is?! Probably some damn Catholic." She scowled.

'Oh dear,' Titania thought. 'Religion is a topic I wish we didn't have to talk about. Especially not with her.'

"He called you a protestant dog! A protestant! Can you believe the nerve?!" Lucia paced around the study, kicking over an ottoman and almost knocking over a chess table. She then turned, her pink and black dress fluttered around her. "He must have mistaken you for a Hellsing… this could cause big troubles." The little girl seemed to calm down, sitting down on the couch that was by the fire. The flames danced violently in her violet eyes as she thought bitterly to the Hellsing family. "I don't want them knocking on my door! Titania! You prepare yourself and Allen! We are going to grandfather's vineyard in France! I'm sick and tired of running into those damn Hellsing fellows every time the Queen gives us a job. If she wants our help so god damn badly, she'll get her fat ass off her throne and come see me personally!"

"Mistress, please. Don't forsake the United Kingdom just yet. Most of the clients live here-"

"We'll make new ones elsewhere!" The young Bloodcraven shook with anger. Titania brought the small girl into her arms.

"Alright, we'll get ready for travel." She held the child till she fell asleep. Handing her off to a maid to put her to bed, Titania went to gather blood packs for her and Allen. She always liked to heat her blood slightly in a tea pot.

She sighed as she sipped on her blood. This was going to be a messy situation. Hopefully, France will be a peace that little Lucia needed.

* * *

Hopefully yall like my new Hellsing story. I found it kinda hard to think of an interesting character without replaying old tunes. So hopefully you'll like Titania, Allen and Lucia. Lucia is fun to do.


	3. Hellsing Dogs

"Master... do I have too?" Allen asked, looking down at his brown coffin with an uneasy look on his face.

"It's for your own safety Allen. It's a short trip, so it wouldn't be hard for me, but you are still very young and it's for the best." Titania smiled at the young male, who sighed while lifting the lid of his coffin.

"Stupidest weakness ever," he grumbled, getting inside the orange lined coffin. He watched his master wave to him as the lid closed.

"Mistress, we are ready," Titania called up the stairs. Lucia came down in a light black and white dress, hair set in curls.

"Alright! You, load up these coffins into the van and hurry! I want to be down in bed at the vineyard by midnight!" The little lolita yelled her commands as soldiers and servants rushed around to avoid their boss's rage. "Titania, let's go. I don't want to waste another minute." Sighing, the vampire followed her mistress out and into a car to be driven to the airport. When they arrived, they were escorted to a private runway, were the jet was waiting for them. Titania could hear the protests that Allen sent to her through telepathy as the men carrying his coffin seemed to bounce it.

The flight was quick, compared to the car ride to the vineyard. Allen was complaining about being stuck in his coffin while Lucia berated him for being a weak vampire.

"Yeah short stuff, I liked to see you lay in a coffin while burly guys carry you around, pretending to drop you."

"I don't have to do anything! I'm the boss here and I say suck it up you vampire baby!" The two younger beings drew a sigh from the older female. They threw insults at each other like they were brother and sister. Titania only threatened to separate them when Lucia started to pull on Allen's hair and he attempted to push her away by pulling on her cheeks. They settled down, mumbling things about the vampire who stared out the window at the passing landscape coated with a little moon light.

The car came to a halt in front of a chateau, and an old man emerged from it.

"Lucia, my, why how big you've grown. And Titania, you look not a day older, truly a beauty to behold." The old man laughed at the glare he received from Lucia.

"Thank you Andrew. How is Marie?"

"Ah, the misses is doing fine, fine. And is this your young boy?" Andrew looked over to Allen, who nervously shuffled.

"Yes, Andrew, this is Allen. He's the young boy I took under my wing during the war." Titania motioned to the auburn teen. Allen straightened his tie and vest. He had never been this far from England and found such an old English gentleman like Andrew.

"Yes sir, I'm Allen." His nerves shown through and the old man laughed at him.

"No need to be so formal son. Any child of Titania's is welcome here. Please, come in. Marie has been waiting for you." As soon as the group of three entered to foyer, a plump old woman with silver hair scooped Lucia up into a hug. The child gave small noises of protest, gasping for air as the woman let her go.

"And Titania! My dear, your beauty is so refreshing to see! Everything around here is so old... and wrinkly." The woman said, giving her husband a sharp look that caused him to nervously laugh.

"My dear Marie, you too have grown so beautiful. I only wish to reflect such grace as you," Titania said, taking Marie's hands into her own. Her genuine happiness shined in her gray eyes and she embraced Marie. Upon releasing the hug, Marie laughed wholeheartedly, fluffy her hair.

"You flatter me too much Titania. I hope Lucia has been treating you good, just as time has." The two women smiled brightly at each other as they approached the sitting room to continue their talk. Lucia growled in annoyance. Her family knew just the right ways to get on her nerves. Allen on the other hand, had been observing the grand foyer of the chateau.

Two grand staircases curved up to the second floor, much like the Bloodcraven Manor. The marble flooring reflected the richly, red painted walls and they were decorated with large portraits of the past. In the center of the room was a simple table holding a bouquet of flowers, and beyond were glass doors that led out into the back garden. And when Allen looked up, he saw a grand chandelier. It was smaller than the one at the Bloodcraven Manor, but just as elegant.

Lowering his eyes, Allen grimaced at the expensive tastes. He never would have seen himself in a place like this, at least, not when he was a human.

"Allen dear, come here. You positively must hear this story!" Marie's voice called to the vampire. He hurried to not make the women wait, and it was no surprise to see the sitting room was just as fancy as the rest of the home. It's cream and white décor was different from the entrance, but still held a rhythm with it. He took a seat besides his master and listened to Marie.

"The first time I met Titania, I was a young little thing like yourself. I was so nervous when my brother said that we had a vampire. I was quite younger than Nathaniel, but he was always a beckon of happiness. He comes up to me and says, 'You must meet our family's vampire.' At the time, he never told me Titania was a woman. So I walked in the room, not knowing what to expect, and there sat the most handsome man I ever saw." Allen's eyes widen as he blinked a few times.

"What!?" The boy was beyond confused.

"Oh yes, he was the dream of every young girl. Handsomely sharp features, wild raven locks, and a suit of a right made gentleman. At first, when he spoke, his tone had made my knees weak, and the accent, absolutely that of some foreign country I've never been to. I was about to faint went his image began to blur and was replaced with that of this beautiful woman sitting right here. Why, I near passed out and would have hit my head if it wasn't for her. When I regained my senses, she apologized, saying she meant not to scare me. I said, 'Miss! You did nothing of the sort! You made my heart flutter at the speed of a hummingbirds wings and soar beyond the heavens!' She laughed, and apologized again. At the time, she wasn't so good at talking with humans, a found taking on the form of that man helped her overcome her fears. Oh, how I wished that that man was real." Marie stopped, gazing up at the ceiling.

Allen looked over to his master to see she had her hands in her lap and was staring intently at them.

"Enough, I've heard this story too many times now," Lucia grumbled, sinking into her seat like a child.

"Now sit up properly young lady!" Marie scolded her granddaughter. Allen returned his attention back to his master. Her eyes had glazed over, like she was in deep thought.

"Master?" The word sparked life in Titania again as she whipped her head up to meet Allen's gaze.

"Yes dear?"

"Could I see-"

"No!" Lucia stood up, her eyes burned through Allen in a way that made the vampire sink back into the couch he sat on. "Titania, it is my bed time now. Come," the girl glared at Allen as she made her way to the foyer. Titania nodded, bidding Andrew and Marie a good night.

"Come on boy, I'll show you were we're keeping your coffins." Andrew ushered Allen to follow. They made their way to a glass door that had details of vines crawling along the surface. "This is my wine tasting room," Andrew said as they descended. "And that door that looks like a vault is where I store my personal collection of wine." When they had reached the bottom, Allen noticed his and his master's coffins. Next to his master's, there was a table, with a tea cup and a bottle of wine. Otherwise, there were only a few things in the room. A larger table with a few wine bottles on it, a wine glass race, a pool table and a dart board.

"Maybe she'll let you have a taste." Andrew said with a small chuckle as he placed his hand on Allen's shoulder. He nodded to himself before heading back up. "I'll send a maid down with your meal. Good night."

"Night," Allen replied, still staring at his master's coffin. Her coffin was a finish of the finest ebony and it held a saying in a foreign language on the lid. Titania had said it meant, 'Angel of broken wings, calls out to the birds for flight.'

"Marie, Lucia's grandmother had come up with it. I've never really taken the context into serious thought. It's just fanciful thought of a young girl. Like a poem."

"Hmm... I wonder who that man was that master shifted to. She said she can only shift into someone's who's blood she's had." Allen thought to himself, not noticing a maid leaving blood packets. When he heard her close the door, he saw the red pouches. He sighed, cutting it open and sipping the contents. "More importantly, why did that made Lady Lucia mad?"

While up stairs in an pink decorated room, Titania had just finished preparing Lucia for bed.

"Titania," the red head turned to her mistress at her name. "I forbid you for ever taking the form of that man again." The command had been the same as it was years ago, but if it was something Lucia felt the need to repeat, it was a command that Titania had to follow. She couldn't even remember who the man was, and never knew why Lucia was so against him.

"Yes mistress. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, you may go." Titania bowed, leaving Lucia to the dark room. She made her way down stairs, biding the maids and butlers good nights before she made her way to the cellar. Allen had already finished his blood and was playing darts.

"Oh, master," he turned, looking like he wanted to say something, but stopped when he noticed how tired his master looked. She sat down in the chair beside the table, pouring a little of the wine into a mixture of blood. She swirled it with a spoon, propping her elbow up on the table to rest her chin in her hand.

"Master?"

"Hmm?" Was her response as she stopped mixing and brought the cup to her lips. Her eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, but the red had leaked into her irises. Allen seemed a bit reluctant to ask what he wanted to know. He wanted to know the man, he wanted to know why Lucia hated the Hellsings. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't get an answer for either one. So, he settled on an easy one.

"Mom, what was your first master like?" He had asked before, but Titania seemed to always forget that she's told him. She blinked, looking at him.

"My first master? Master Nathaniel? Yes, well, he was a very strict man." She said, recalling memories of Nathaniel. He was strict, but a kind man. He had woken her up, gave her a name, and gave her a reason to continue her undead life, even when she had no memories of how she even came to be under his influence.

"No," Allen said. "Your vampire master. Like you are to me." This made Titania freeze. Her brows furrowed and she attempted to speak, but closed her mouth. This was the same reaction each time.

"I-umm... it will be daylight soon. You should go to bed Allen," Titania stated, getting up.

"Not until you finish your blood," the role reversal happened often when it came to Titania and consuming blood. Her memory was always in a fog and she would often forget to even finish her meals.

She frowned at him, but did sit back down, pouring more wine into the blood. She nodded to him, and continued to take sips before he returned to his coffin for rest. Titania sat there long after she finished her blood, watching the wall as if waiting for it to come to life. Her mind was no longer on anything spoken of today, it had retreated to thinking of the priest. There was no doubt of his strength, and that he had been dealing with vampires before. But before she left, she heard through the soldiers that had been station at William's manor, that he had been sighted in another city in Northern Ireland after their encounter. They also hinted at Hellsing being involved.

 _If the mistress found out..._ Titania sighed. She would just have to keep a close eye on Lucia.

Titania was woken when she heard Lucia call for her. She had quickly made her way to foyer, when she caught eye of a man leaving. Lucia was standing besides her grandfather, shaking. She threw herself upon Titania and cried.

"They found him!" She cried, her body racked with sobs. "They found that bastard." Titania's eyes widened when she realized who was at the door. It was one of the Bloodcraven's mercenaries. He and his group had been tracking a man by the name of Damon Black. They found him at a bar where mercenaries frequented. They said a group known as the Wild Geese had pointed him out to them. Lucia, dried her tears and took a step back.

"We are leaving Titania! Gather Allen and meet me in the car. We are going to show that man the true power of the Bloodcraven family." Her determination had always sparked a fire in Titania's damned soul.

"Yes mistress."

The ride went by quickly as soon Lucia, Titania, and Allen were standing outside of a bar named Oiseau du Feu, or Fire Bird. Its bland appearance and lopsided bar sign wasn't a surprise to the three newcomers. A member of the mercenaries was standing out front with a man that had long, brown hair in a braid around his neck. They were both smoking and laughed.

"Frank," Lucia approached the bald male, who straightened up and saluted the girl. The other man looked at him bewildered.

"Lady Bloodcraven," Frank said.

"Where is he?" Lucia asked, she voice sharp. The man beside Frank started to laugh at the little girl and received a kick to the shin. "I am Lucia Bloodcraven, how dare you mock me!?" She cried in anger, glaring at the man who grabbed his shin.

"Oi, pardon mademoiselle I didn't mean-" The man was silenced by Lucia.

"I don't care. As of right now-" A loud noise was heard from the bar, followed by screams. Glass was shattered and a figure darted off into the night. "Titania!" Lucia cried, pointing at the running figure. Titania nodded, giving chase. The four had made their way in the same direction. The two men seemed to be a bit behind Allen, who while even carrying Lucia on his shoulders, ran faster.

Another scream ripped through the night as they neared an abandon area of town. Titania was standing over a figure, clawed hand had blood on it and the figure was crouched on the ground, writhing in pain while holding their leg.

"It's him," Lucia growled, jumping down from Allen's shoulders. She walked over to the male who was at the mercy of her vampire. "Damon Black," the man lifted his head. His red eyes widened as the little girl approached. "Titania," the said woman nodded, digging a claw into the man's shoulder.

"You, scum that thought he could out run the Bloodcraven family, I will personally see to it that Titania rips every last tendon in your body, shreds your insides, and guts you like the pig you are. You sacrificed everything you had that one night, and there is no going back." The man in question, bared his fangs at the girl, but cried as Titania dug the claw deeper into his flesh.

"He-he's a vampire?!" The bald mercenary stammered out. The man beside him had grabbed his gun from his hostler, but found himself face first into the cracked pavement.

"Sorry, but nobody interrupts Lady Lucia's judgments." Allen said, tightening his grip on the man's arm, twisting it a little more, earning a grunt.

"Well Damon, have any last 'prayers'?" Lucia said, her voice twisted, exaggerating the word 'prayers', spitting it out like venom. Her visions of revenge were halted when Titania picked her up and jumped away to escape an explosive shell. Titania growled as she used her vampiric sight to see a girl, no older than Allen, on top of a building. She was staring through a scope of a large gun. Her eyes widened as she noticed the emblem on the girl's chest.

"Mistress, we need to leave!"

"No!" The girl cried. "I will not let this murderer get away! He's escape punishment long enough." She screamed at the male who used the explosion to try and get away.

"Pip!" The girl who shot had appeared and jogged towards them with the large gun in her hands.

"You!" Lucia screamed, finally seeing the emblem of Hellsing on the girl's mustard colored uniform. "Titania, kill them! Allen get that scum and bring him back to the house!" Titania froze, trying to fight her master's orders to protect her and get them out of there. It was an unnecessary fight and would do nothing but make the Hellsings aware of their presence. "Titania! That was. An. Order!"

A spark flashed through Titania's arm, causing her to release Lucia. She moved to the side and pointed at the blond girl, who looked shocked and scared. She barely had time to react when Titania struck her, sending the girl flying.

"Seras!" The braided man had gotten up, as Allen was no longer holding him down. He unloaded his gun into Titania, but was shocked to see that she just healed. "No way," he muttered to shocked to move as Titania moved towards him. She quickly appeared before him.

"Sorry," she said quickly while striking him in the neck, knocking the man out.

"Pip!" The girl named Seras got up, and aimed her gun at Titania. She shot at the vampire, who dodged, but one of them clipped her leg. She was surprised. It had to have been blessed silver to sting like it did, but Titania appeared above the girl in a flash. She held Seras's face in one hand, claws extending out, cutting some hair. From between the fingers, Seras could see her blood red eyes and the fangs that poked out from her lips.

 _No way! She's so strong...too strong!_ Seras thought, shaking in fear. When Titania looked into her eyes, she backed away, as if someone had hit her hard in the stomach. She tried to move away from Seras, but a gun shot ripped through her shoulder, spraying blood over the frighten girl. Looking back, Titania saw the man she knocked out standing there with a gun pointed in her direction.

He had to of changed his bullets to the same kind she has. His image began to slightly blur, causing Titania to shake her head. _What's going on? Argh, my head._ She grasped her head as images of a tall man wearing a suit came into her mind. He had black hair and violet eyes, much like her mistress's. He was saying things, and holding chains in his hands. She could even see herself back then, small, whimpering. Only the voice of Lucia drew her back to reality.

Blinking, she found herself on the ground, her blood pooling around her. There was another gun shot, right through her sternum. She turned her head to see Lucia holding the little girl she had and Allen had subdued the man. As her bones healed, she sat up, trying to shake the dazed feeling. She was tackled in a hug and she saw that Allen was furious as he held onto the man's arm, likely breaking a bone or two.

"Allen," she called out, raspy as her insides repaired themselves. "Enough," she said. Standing up, she picked up Lucia, and held her closely. "Let's go." Allen rushed to his master as she limped, the sting of the silver still in her thigh. She had him take Lucia away as she stood and watched the Hellsing members help each other up. The man definitely had a fractured radius and Seras had received a nick on her face from Titania's claws. Other than being covered in Titania's blood, she was fine. They both gave the vampire a look, who just watched them, before slowly turning away. She disappeared in a thick black smoke.

Upon returning to the chateau, Titania learned that Allen had rushed to his master's aid, that he let Damon go. Lucia was in such a fit that she cried herself to sleep.

"Damn them Hellsings!" Andrew scowled, before coughing.

"Your blood pressure dear," Marie said, rubbing circles into her husband's back.

"Can someone please tell me why the Hellsings are hated so much?" Allen was stressed, and it clearly displayed in his voice. He had just seen his master get careless and Lucia go into a fit of rage, he was a little shaken up.

"It's a long story." Everyone turned to see Titania. Her wounds had healed, but her face looked worn and tired. Allen offered his master a seat, to which she took.

"Well, I'm listening."

* * *

Next chapter is about the history between the Bloodcraven's and Hellsings. It's slowly following Ulitmates story line.

Please please pleaseplease review.. they make me so happy.


	4. Bloody Secret

"I will warn you, that this is what I've been told by previous masters. My memories are a fuzzy place to be and I don't actually remember meeting Alister Bloodcraven." Titania said, before taking a deep breath.

"It was around the middle of the 1800s when Alister Bloodcraven met Abraham van Helsing. They were colleagues, both doctors in London at the time. They were friends at first, Alister even helped van Helsing during the rough times after his son had died. After a while and a strange occurrences of events, they started to learn about the occult and vampires. This was at the point where something happened and the friendship between the Bloodcravens and Helsings ceased to exist. Because of van Helsing's religion, he was disgusted by the monsters, but Alister found them fascinating. "  
Titania paused, eyeing Allen for a moment before continuing.

"Then, around this time, I had arrived in England. I don't know why, and I don't remember how, but I know that I'm not originally from there. I know this from how unfamiliar English was to me, and how strange people there talked. The first memories I have are waking up in a cellar. Nathanial was there with a butler. I didn't understand him, he didn't understand me. The butler had to translate. I was taught English and it wasn't a terrible life until the first war. The Bloodcravens were an untouchable family, but that didn't mean that they did nothing during the wars. After the first world war, Nathanial told me about his father and what he did. How he researched and slaved away, trying to figure out a way to tame the most unruly of creatures, us. And how van Helsing stole that research to implement it on their hound."

"So, let me get this straight. That hit man for Hellsing, their trump card, a vampire that is said to be the devil himself, was put under Hellsings boot thanks to the Bloodcravens?" Titania frowned at her fledglings statement. She was never comfortable talking about the Hellsings vampire. Just going to London, she could feel an overwhelming, nasty presence that made her think it was him.

"Yes… you could put it that way."

"Have you ever met him master?" This question made Titania extremely uncomfortable.

"Umm," she shifted in her seat and trying to think if she ever met him. "I… don't think so. I've only met Hellsing members three times, including this past night. The first time was in 1944 in Poland. I had been sent there as a spy. My abilities made it easy, but….

* * *

Warsaw, Poland, 1944

I was by Nathanial's side when we met Arthur Hellsing. Nathanial was much more light hearted to the Hellsings than his father. He was a bit older than Arthur, but they hit it off well. At the time, I was shifted into the form of an officer.

"Haha! The famous, or should I say, infamous, Bloodcraven! Welcome, sit down and have a drink!"  
His companions gave him strange looks, but Nathanial was a good sport.

"Why not, ey Ti-Titan! A drink or two won't hurt." Nathanial sat down besides Arthur and accepted the cup given to him.

"Titan? That's an unusual name, but I guess it makes sense given your size." One of Arthur's friends said, the one they called Hughs. Arthur was… a bit rambunctious and pulled out that in Nathanial. It was very… strange to see my master like that. But, Nathanial, even in his old age, liked to have fun.

"So Bloodcraven, what are you doing in Poland?" Arthur asked, his eyes gleaming at Nathanial. My master just smiled at him.

"Oh you know, service orders from the Queen." Their eyes met and I swear there was electricity.

"Is that so? Guess with a beefy bodyguard like that, even an old fellow like yourself can get around in war with no problem." I remember cringing at that comment. I felt insulted.

"Haha, there is much more to Titan then meets the eye," master said, giving me a smirk. I only glared back, but it was broken by the door opening. A young boy with black hair walked in. He seemed in a bad mood. Behind him, was a girl. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but that little girl made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Walter! Alucard, you're back already. I assume the mission was successful." Arthur said. The boy scoffed and the girl just grinned.

"Yeah, we got rid of them," Walter said, a little posh British accent to his voice.  
"Well come on over here! Meet Nathanial Bloodcraven. The bloodiest of noblemen." Master laughed at this comment.

"Yes, well, it was nice meeting you Arthur Hellsing. Penwood, Islands." He nodded to all the men in the room. "Come Titan, it's time we leave. Good evening gentlemen." Master tipped his hat to them and we left. It was a brief moment that I made eye contact with Walter and the girl. They were both frowning.

We returned to England shortly after, as the war ended, well the one we fought between us and those like us. The Bloodcravens returned to being noble bodyguards, and the Hellsings continued their killing of vampires.

"But-but Master!" Allen interrupted, standing up. "Why does Lady Lucia hate Hellsing? You make it sound like the Bloodcravens and them left on good terms?" Titania looked down to her lap, as did Andrew and Marie. Allen had an overwhelming feeling that there was something they weren't telling him.

"It… was nine years ago. You remember David?"

"Yeah," Allen mumbled. David, the traitor of the Bloodcraven family.

"Well, it was in March. The moon was high in the sky and the night was peaceful. We had just woken up and you had left to go with Manny on a mission."

"I remember, it was the first one you let me go without you." Titania nodded before continuing.  
"We received a visitor. A young girl, just about the same age as Lucia is now. She had come with a butler, one that I recognized from all those years before."

* * *

1990, Bloodcraven Manor

"To what do I owe the honor of having the young Hellsing head come to my home at such an hour?" David had asked in his demeaning demeanor.

"I'm sorry to intrude on a late hour… but I have news that concerns you." We were in David's study when the words came out of her mouth. "My servant was on a mission recently to the northern part of Scotland. I'm sure you've heard the news of the recent vampire attacks there." David nodded before she continued. "There… were casualties, as there always is with vampires," she placed a picture on the desk and I could feel David stop breathing.

The picture was of… Elizabeth.

"No… my Lizzy."

"I'm sorry. But there was nothing that could have been done to save her. We-" David held his hand up.

"Enough, Sir Hellsing. You may take your leave." The young blonde rose, nodding her head and left with her butler.

"NO!" Allen stood up, knocking his chair over. "You-you lied to me?! You said Lady Lizzy died in a car accident! You-you lied!" Allen took off out of the room. The two elders looked to the vampire who stared at her hands as a door slammed in the distance.

"Titania," Marie whispered as the red head stood up. She walked away silently, disappearing in a flurry of black wisps.

* * *

So here is the history of how the Bloodcravens came to be in power over Titania. Also, the end is important so remember it.


	5. Hell for Hellsing

Meanwhile, at the Hellsing Manor

"Report," said a tanned woman from behind her desk. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing pinched the cigar in her mouth between her lips and laced her fingers together. She stared at her subordinates, one soaked in blood and the other with a cast on his arm.

"Sir! Umm…" the blood soaked Seras didn't know how to explain the situation.

"Ve didn't get zeem." Pip put it eloquently. This received a slammed fist on the desk and a few papers scattering about.

"What!? I send you on a simple mission and you failed to eliminate the target!?" Her icy blue eyes flared.

"Vell, zere vhere others…"

"Others!? What do you mean others?"

"Um… Sir. There was this woman, and a boy… and a little girl." Seras stammered out.

"Ouais! The-ah-voman, she had zeeses claws, eh… red eyes!" Pip piped in.

"Oh yes! She was definitely a vampire!" This received another loud slam.

"Then why didn't you get rid of her?" Integra yelled.

"Vell…"

"She was super strong, and fast! Like masta!" Seras flinched from the dark glare she received from Integra. She sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"How exactly was she like Alucard?"

"I shot her vith all zee bullets I had. She just got back up." Pip said with a shurg. Integra returned to her first position, contemplating how to handle the situation.

 _I can't have a vampire with the same abilities as Alucard running loose._ Integra thought, tightening her fists and relaxing them.

"You mentioned a little girl and boy?"

"Yes! The boy… looked about my age, but the girl was no older than 12, or 13. She had black hair that was really curly and violet eyes and she-" Seras thought out loud.

"Wait… did you say violet eyes?" Integra shot the police girl a stare that made her shrink back a bit.

"Ah… yes." Integra stood up, and walked over to the window.

"Black hair, violet eyes… now where have I seen those before?"

"Vhat vas zat girl's name? Zhey called her…" Pip scratched the back of his head with his good arm.

"I know! It was Lucia!" Integra turned with wide eyes at Seras's comment.

"Lucia?! Lucia Bloodcraven!?"

"Ouais, zhat vas her name." Pip assured, remembering the kick to his shin by the feisty child.

"Damn it! This makes it more complicated." Integra growled.

"The Bloodcraven child," a chilling disembodied voice echoed in the room.

"Servant! Now is not the time," Integra growled. A laugh rang out, and a large red figure phased through the wall.

"And a female vampire! I must say, I'm intrigued." The figure loomed over Seras, who sheepishly waved at him.

"'ello masta," she said. Her face turned red as he picked her up by the front of her shirt. He sniffed once then demanded that she take off her shirt. Pip gave Alucard a thumbs up, but was ignored by the intimidating vampire. His eyes were set in stone and his usual grin did not decorate his face. Seras embarrassingly removed her shirt, happy to have at least a tank top underneath, much to Pip's disappointment.

Alucard took the garment and smelt the blood on it.

 _I know this scent. But truly, how far can a sparrow fly if it has clipped wings?_ He threw the shirt back at his fledgling and continued to stand as a wall.

"Tell me, what did this vampire look like?" Seras blinked a few times.

"Err..um. Well, she was really pretty?" Seras said, unsure of what her master really wanted to know. His glare said that what she said wasn't enough."Like a different kind of pretty, she didn't look English. She kinda had a little bit of an accent. And she had really long red hair, and sometimes her eyes turned gray, that were kinda blue, and yet kinda green, but mostly gray. And she had these claws things that could slice through stone and-"

"Enough," Alucard bellowed. Getting exactly what he wanted to hear brought back his infamous grin. He let out a laugh before turning to his master.

"What are your orders, master?" Integra had been debating on what to do. Did she confront the Bloodcraven family? They did step into Hellsing territory, although saying France was Hellsings area was a bit of a stretch. Still, they allowed a vampire who had been causing troubles not only in France, but in England as well, to escape.

"I will personally pay the Bloodcraven manor a visit. Walter," Integra called out to the butler. He appeared with a bow.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"I want you to arrange a meeting with the Bloodcravens. I know… that they will probably deny us one; when they do that, tell them it is to make arrangements so that our organizations never pass roads again."

"I will do that right away."

"Alucard," Integra said, putting out her cigar.

"Yes, my master," the red man purred. She looked at him sharply over her glasses.

"When we go, I want to you find the vampire under their control… and access if they are any threat. But under no circumstances, are you allowed to engage them in combat." So she was going to play that game, well the No-Life King could play as well.

"Yes, my master." He said with a grin, bowing with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Well, Alucard sounds excited, but why? Will he be disappointed in Titania? She doesn't seem like much of a fighter. Yet, what does he mean by a sparrow with clipped wings?

Please review, they make me so happy! :D

Peace, Wolf


	6. Not a Goodbye

"They want a what!?" Lucia hit her fist on her grandfather's desk. Andrew drew away, holding his cup of coffee to avoid spilling. "On top of the Queen's request!? Bloody hell! Where are Titania and Allen? We need to get home immediately!" Her small feet slapped against the hard wood as she bolted out the door.

She found them in the basement, sitting beside their coffins. Allen had his head down, elbows on his knees.

"What's with him?" Lucia asked as she stared the young vampire down. Titania gave her a small smile before standing up.

"He'll be alright," she spoke. Lucia had gotten used to Titania's neglect to tell the truth, especially if it's painful. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but Titania had a way to sugar coat things in order to protect those around her. It hadn't always been this way… but it wasn't time for Lucia to think of the past.

"Titania, we need to leave now," Lucia demanded, irritated by the various people pining for her attention at the moment. Nodding her head, Titania went to Allen, who shrugged her off and went to lie in his coffin. "Allen, if you don't quit that now, I am going to slap you so hard that you will feel it for the rest of your undead life." Lucia spoke before returning upstairs.

The movers quickly escorted the coffins into a truck and the vampires slept as they made their way back to the airport. Lucia was more than antsy, calling her brother Arin to make sure he was at the Scotland Mansion before she returned.

"Arin… I don't know what to do," Lucia spoke into the phone. She had toughened herself to be prepared for the decisions that this life had led her to make, but this one really hurt.

"Maybe Her Majesty is right. Maybe this is what Titania and Allen need," Arin said calmly. It pained him to hear his sister be so somber. "If there really is a looming threat, they could be a great ally to the Queen."

"But what if she makes them work with Hellsing!?" Lucia cried, her voice straining to stay level.

"It would be better than with us. Lucia, you've seen so much in such a small amount of time, maybe it's time for you too, to let go." Lucia sighed at Arin's words. He has been saying the same thing for years. That she should have never gotten into the family business and should live life like a normal person.

"Go live with mum. Make friends, live like you're 13, you know, the age you actually are, rather than 30."

"I've got to go," Lucia said quickly, hanging up. She hated Arin, because he was always right.

After arriving back at home, Lucia setting down in her office chair and faced her two vampires.

"Titania, Allen… There is something important that has come up. There have been numerous terrorist attacks in England's jurisdiction and have caught the eye of Her Majesty. Thus, she has requested your help in figuring out the perpetrators." Lucia sighed, angrily pushing papers aside.

"I don't have to say yes to this-" Lucia was caught off by her brother.

"But she believes it is in the best interest of everyone's health to do so," Arin spoke. Lucia glared at him, but then was dwarfed by her brother who stood beside her. "Her Majesty's men will be here in a few days to pick up your coffins and transfer them to a personal villa of hers."

Allen shifted his gaze from Lucia, to Arin, then finally his master. He couldn't quite place the expression she wore, but knew that there wasn't any way that Titania could go against Arin and Lucia's wishes.

"Also," Arin looked over to see the younger vampire tense up. His master stood silently, watching the older Bloodcraven. "The Hellsing Organization has asked for a meeting with Lucia. It is during this time that we will address their concerns of you two and let them know that you will be under the employment of Her Majesty. This meeting will take place in three days, here at the mansion. I'll be returning to the townhouse in London for a short while before resuming my postion here."

"Wait!" Allen piped up. "What about Lady Lucia?" Lucia sighed, sinking down into the chair. There wasn't anything she could say differently that what has been set in place.

"Allen… Titania. I will be… retiring from my duties as a Bloodcraven head member. Arin will have full control of the Bloodcraven household and it's employments. I will be moving to live with mother in Brighton."

Allen was shocked as this wasn't in Lucia's character to just give up and go away. One look from Titania quieted him though, as he returned his attention to Lucia.

"Allen, why don't we go down to the shooting range and see how you've improved." Arin said, taking hold of Allen's shoulder.

"Ah… yeah sure." Unsure, Allen allowed Arin to lead him away.

"Titania," Lucia spoke up after a moment of silence. Drawing her eyes away from the book lined walls, Titania watched as Lucia stood up and went over to the window. "I just want to say… thank you," Lucia paused before turning sharply around. "But if I ever hear you or Allen are slacking, there will be serious hell to pay!"

"I'm proud of you Lucia," was all Titania said and was tackled in a hug.

"Don't say anything, you'll make me regret it." Lucia spoke.

* * *

What awaits in the future for the vampires and the meeting with Hellsing?


	7. Bloody Rage

Allen would begin to sweat if he could, as the tall red vampire loomed over him.

How the hell did he get into this situation?

 **Earlier in the Evening**

"Damn them," Lucia said, shuffling in a chair in the sitting room. It would be very soon when the Hellsing head would arrive. Lucia, having never met Integra, she wasn't a fan of the woman already. The parlor with its red, black and white accented furniture and walls had been the chosen place for the meeting. The office was being shifted over for Arin, so it was a bit of a mess.

A loud noise boomed through the quiet house. One of the butlers opened the door and escorted the Hellsing head, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, inside. She had along with her a butler, a young woman in a mustard colored Hellsing uniform, and an eyepatch wearing male in a cowboy hat.

Lucia twitched at the sight of the two young members. If Titania hadn't gone out and hunted down the vampire they were going to kill on their encounter, the little girl would have gone into a fit of rage. Since Titania wasn't around, but one of her cat familiars were, Lucia tried to keep calm and quiet to not direct any attention to the past matter.

"Lady Lucia," Integra held out her hand, to which Lucia took and shook.

"Sir Integra, let's get this business done with. I'm very tired." Lucia said. Integra nodded and sat down at the appointed place for her across the table from Lucia. "Sorry, the office is currently being renovated, we will have to settle for in here. Anyways, I believe what I have to say is very important." Lucia proceeded to tell Integra of the pass occurrences with the Queen. Integra was shocked to hear this, but agreed none the less.

Meanwhile, after the Hellsings had arrived, Allen was in a distant shooting range from the manor. He had taken a break from his firing and was sitting down on the grass outside of the building.

"Damn," he whispered. As he was about to stand up, a shadow appeared over him, bringing with it an overbearing presence.

Thus brings Allen to the moment where he is confronted with the Hellsing's vampire.

A meow cut through the tension and they turned to see a black cat with red eyes staring at them.

"Not now Percival," Allen shushed the cat, trying to shoo it away. Percival meowed again before walking passed the men towards a figure standing along the tree line.

"My, how unusal." Allen's tense shoulders dropped as the sweet voice of his master brought him comfort. She would surely scare the big brute off… right?

"Percival usually isn't so kind to strangers," Titania spoke. The red Victorian style dress she wore fluttered in the night breeze as she took a few steps towards the men. The cat jumped up and fazed into a black ash, reforming as strands at the end of Titania's hair. A sharp chill ran up Allen's back as a grin split across the red vampire's face. He had never felt so intimidated by any existing being.

"You are the Hellsing's vampire correct?" Titania spoke, tilting her head to the side. "Would you kindly stay by your master's side until the meeting is over? There are Bloodcraven soldiers training tonight, I would hate for there to be a fuss."

A coolness radiated from the tall vampire, as both Bloodcraven vampires watched his demeanor drastically change. The grin morphed into a frown. An equal amount of confusion passed over Allen's and Titania's face. Had she said something to upset him?

"Allen, would you go inside?" Even if it seemed like a question, there was no doubt it was a command. Allen backed away before taking off.

Titania held her elbow with one hand as the other hand graced her chin.

"Is something wrong Hellsing vampire?" Her words seem to strike a fire, causing the vampire to withdraw one of the guns from his person.

"Alucard," the words were caught by the wind. It didn't sound like they had come from him, but to Titania it seemed like he was introducing himself.

"Titania," she said it. It boomed through the area unlike his, which seemed like a strange contrast. He looked at her, removing the orange shades from his face. With the moon illuminating his sharp features, Titania gasped. She took a step back and placed a hand over her heart. His image flashed in her head, bringing pain and a voice screaming.

Him! I think… no. She tried to shake away the voice as it yelled at her. No, it wasn't real, she didn't have memories. She was nothing, a nothing before the Bloodcravens.

At least, that's what the voice said.

"If you cannot oblige my simple request, then I will have to escort you-"a gunshot echoed through the night. The bullet had narrowly missed her head. Red eyes narrowed as she stared down Alucard.

"Do you really want to fight that badly?" She caught onto the bloodlust that radiated off of him. Sighing, she shook her head and readied herself. A grin split his face as he laughed.

"Then come, Titania. Show me the true power I've waited so long to taste!" His words caused Titania to hesitate. The way he said her name, it was spat in disgust. But she knew that it was all inevitable. Something was just bugging her about the crazed vampire in front of her. It was as if he knew something about herself that she didn't.

 _I know I'm no match…. But I don't know why I'm so sure about_. Claws out, she sliced through the bullets he fired, all the while laughing like a manic. But she didn't see him pull his second gun, catching her in the middle of her chest. She allowed herself to fall back onto the ground from the force of impact. She could sense the frown and disgust on his face.

So that's how he plays? I guess there is no avoiding it. Her body slowly melted and she disappeared. This brought a smirk back onto the red man's face.

"Come on, come on, come on! Don't make me wait-" She came out underneath him, beheading him in the process. His falling head's grin split his face as he saw her. Her red eyes were staring at him, waiting. She knew there was more, and was ready to dish out as much back. Her hair had become flames, dancing about and flickering. From his point of view, she was standing with her arms crossed, hands on her elbows, with her hip slightly pushed out.

"Yes!" His voice boomed from around them. "A true goddess of flames! Let that fire burn and swallow us whole!" His body melted and reformed into a black mass. Red eyes appeared on his body. "Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one."

What did he say?

"Situation A. The Cromwell Approval is now in effect." Titania's eyes widened as her chest tightened. She jumped away from him, grasping at the pain that had risen.

 _"_ _Cromwell! That was mine! That damn Helsing!"_ She could hear his voice in her head, bellowing in a thunderous tone. Oh how she hated his voice. Her pained face did not go unnoticed from the now hundred eyed mass.

"If that's how you want to play," she slid a finger acrossed her chest above her cleavage. A symbol, much like the one on Alucard's gloves, started to glow on her pale skin. Her body began to become blurry, as if she was dissipating.

"Titania!" A childish scream stopped the woman. Her eyes widened in fear, as she turned to the young girl who had emerged beside Integra. The Hellsing's butler and Allen tried to keep her away, but she had escaped.

"Please don't!" Titania pleaded. Everyone caught the distress in her voice. Something wasn't right.

"Kill! Kill that bastard!" The little girl's eyes held the fires of hell in them as she glared at the mass that transformed back into the man, with a growling dog as an arm. Seeing him boiled her blood more and more till she screamed. "Yliaster seal placed!" Titania lurched forward, feeling the symbol glow brightly before it morphed.

"Lady Lucia, stop this now!" Integra yelled at the little girl, having sensed the darkness that had built up in the child's vampire. She threw her cigar on the ground and stepped towards the child, but was blocked by Allen. His eyes held a pained look, as his master's scream ripped through the night.

It was as if she looked towards Alucard to ask him, no, plead with him to help. It hurt so much as her skin and features turned black. Shadows erupted from below her and shot up into the air before crashing back down. It consumed her body until she was just a featureless black figure with one glowing red eye.

"Master," Allen whispered, looking at Lucia in anger. Couldn't she see? This… this wasn't Titania anymore. He and the others flinched as it roared, lunging at Alucard, who fought back. Integra noticed immediately that the grin he usually wore while fighting wasn't there. Instead, he looked…sad.

The fight evolved into something that no one was expecting. 'Titania' kept cutting Alucard up, who would regenerate and fire back at her. She wouldn't even back off. Even if his dogs would bite a piece off, her body would regenerate swiftly. They fought back and forth, an endless game. She had become strong, but it was a false strength fueled by hatred, none of it her own.

Yes, he could feel it. The hatred the Bloodcravens had for the Hellsings, the hatred from the little girl towards him. Titania had lost herself to that, bound to dance like a puppet on a string as long as the seal on her chest remained. It was once she got close enough to his face could he hear word slip from her lips.

 _Îmi pare rău._

It was if her voice was so distant, raspy. But those words were enough to caused Alucard to glare at the being before him. He couldn't bare this fight anymore. He didn't want to fight a monster like himself. He **never** wanted her to become a monster.

Finally, Allen had enough. He grabbed Lucia by the shoulders.

"Stop this mistress! Can't you see that it's only hurting master! You said yourself that the Yliaster seal was to be a punishment!" His words startled Integra, Walter, and Seras. Alucard turned his head to the boy, only to have his arm holding Jackal, thrown a cross the battle field. "Please stop this! Stop this petty revenge! He didn't kill her! He-"

"I know that!" The little girl's cries caused 'Titania' to waver, giving Alucard the chance to pin her to the ground. She struggled wildly against the shadows.

"But-" Lucia's body shook, tears fell down her face. She looked at Allen, biting the bottom of her lip to keep in a sob. "But what about Lizzy!? He did nothing! He was supposed to kill that vampire and yet he didn't!" This was the first that Integra had ever heard of Alucard not killing his prey. But the next thing that Lucia said cleared that matter up. "He let that scum kill her before he killed it! Lizzy would still be alive if that… that monster did-" She began to sob, falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Titania. Titania!" The little girl screamed.

Titania had stopped struggling. The shadows disappeared, reveling the woman had sustained a lot of damage. Everyone was speechless, including the No-Life King. Lucia bolted out onto the battle field and flung herself onto the vampire woman who lay in a pool of her own blood.

"Shush. Everything will be okay," Titania choked out, barely holding onto consciousness. She took a deep breath, a small smile on her face as she rested a hand on Lucia's head. "Îmi pare rău." Her hand slipped, and she closed her eyes.

"Titania!" Lucia screamed her name as she tried to wake up the vampire. A shadow appeared above her and she turned her swollen violet eyes to see the man she hated so much. But in that moment, she didn't hate him. His eyes reflected something that she couldn't place. She moved aside as he gently picked up the vampiress. He began to carry her back to the estate, and the others followed.

"I see. I'm truly sorry." Integra said as she placed her tea cup down. They were sitting in Lucia's study, her, Walter, Seras, Lucia, and her head butler, Gray.

"I guess, I got carried away…" the head of the Bloodcraven family admitted. She saw that she couldn't blame Alucard for not saving her sister's life anymore. If she held onto it, it would only destroy herself and hurt Titania.

"Yes… but I can understand the pressure you feel. I too, took on as head of the Hellsing family at a young age after my father died." Integra said, taking a drag from her cigar. "But you are even younger than I was. To experience the death of your sister so close to gaining such a position must have been stressful."

"Yes… but I've always had Titania to help me…she's-she's always been there for me. And-" Lucia choked on her words. She took a deep breath, and shook her head to regain her senses. "I betrayed her trust. Sir Integra," said blonde turned her full attention to the girl before her. "I believe there is some family history that you would be interested in knowing." Lucia proceeded to tell of Alister Bloodcraven.

"My great-grandfather was a cruel man, and he hated loosing. Van Hellsing was a colleague but Alister hated him. He thought that van Hellsing thought himself to be the better man, better hunter. So Alister found a vampire. She was weak at the time, arriving in England after being smuggled onto a ship. He forced her to go through experiments. Thus, the Yliaster seal was created. It is what we could call the prototype of the Cromwell seal that van Hellsing perfected. It had many flaws. Titania's memories of her past were sealed away. This made her very frightened when she awoke. The… state that you saw her in was the raw energy created by the Yliaster seal. Alister had no choice but to force her into a slumber, as he tried to create another seal to which he gave no name. It was placed above the Yliaster seal and so when my great-great-uncle came to be the head of the Bloodcraven family, he woke Titania up. She was a clean slate and my uncle had used her powers to help the Bloodcraven name be on par with the Hellsings, at least, in the eye of her majesty. Titania has been a supportive member of our family ever since."

"I see… so my grandfather took from your family research to create the seal on Alucard." Integra said, leaning back in her chair. Lucia nodded.

"Yes. But he obliviously changed it greatly. Alucard… is much stronger than Titania. If he truly is the first vampire, he is at least over 500 years old. Titania is only about 200 some years old." This statement caused Integra to raise a brow at her.

"I thought you said Titania didn't remember anything?"

"She doesn't," Lucia said quickly. She paused for a moment, as if debating whether to say something. "But… the clothing she was found in when she was captured… was a traditional style in Romania. It was only worn for a small amount of time, before more colorful renditions of their customs came to be."

"So she is Romanian?" This information intrigued Integra, whose eyes darted to a corner where she could feel her servant watching.

"Yes. The records say that she only spoke Romanian and a little German when my great uncle woke her up. The only thing she still has on her person from her past is a scuffed gold ring. Thank you for the tea Willow." The head maid refilled the tea cups in front of Lucia and Integra.

Their conversation drifted through various topics, causing Seras to get bored. She also felt the need to apologize to Allen, so she asked where she could find him. She would leave the two heiresses to talk.

Below them, in the basement of the Bloodcraven manor, Titania laid resting in her coffin. Allen was by his master's side, hoping she would wake up soon. He had only seen her in that form once before, and she was out for at least a week afterwards.

"Hey Allen," a female voice drew his attention away. He looked back to see Seras. "I'm really sorry that this happened." She shuffled awkwardly in place. Allen sighed, combing his hair with his fingers.

"No, it's alright. Mum, she… she'll do anything Lady Lucia asks of her. The same as your master does for Sir Hellsing." Seras piped up at his words.

"You… you call her mum?" Allen nodded, leaning back in his chair and offered Seras to sit in the one next to him.

"Yeah. I was orphaned in the bombings during the Second World War. I lived a few years on my own till Titania found me. I was surely going to die, but she said that I still had the will to live in my eyes. That's why she turned me… even since then she's been like a mother to me, and Lady Lucia."

"Oh, that must be nice." Seras said, wondering what it would be like to have such a caring figure as a master.

"It is. I mean, don't get me wrong… having a master like Alucard would be awesome too. He is definitely the strongest vampire, and you must have inherited some of that right?" Seras laughed nervously at Allen's comment, but he kept going. "My master is pretty strong too, but she doesn't like fighting that much. She doesn't like to fight for the fun of it because… well she never really said why. I mean, we're supposed to be high class bodyguards and stuff. So we don't do much fighting and killing like you guys do. I kinda like it because it's nice to not feel like you have to kill or be killed. Sorry, rambling," Allen laughed softly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's okay," Seras said, shaking her head and smiling at him.

"Guess you guys will be leaving soon, the morning is coming." They both got up and started to walk up stairs. "Hey, no hard feelings, okay? Master says grudges only way you down, so she isn't going to mad at you guys or anything."

As they ascended, the black mass that had been waiting in the corner walked out. The vampire gazed down at Titania, whose wounds had healed, but she was still asleep. Crouching down, he took a strand of her red hair and caressed it between his fingers. With his fedora and glasses aside, his hair was free to cover his face as he lowered himself to take in the sleeping vampire's scent.

"I've finally found you, Luminita. My little light."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get to this point. I actually had the fight scene typed up for a long time. I just recently have been going through and figuring out what stories to continue and such... so yeah. I hope you like it.

I wanted the beginning to be quick to get to the good stuff.


End file.
